The Lewd and The Lecherous
by unknown6629
Summary: A PWP mini-series about four of Konoha's finest having some fun with each other. ItaAnk, JirTsu, JirAnk, ItaTsu, AnkTsu, JirAnkIta, ItaTsuJir, JirTsuAnk, ItaAnkTsu, ItaAnkJirTsu. Chapter summaries and warnings inside. Hardcore lemon. Don't like the pairings? Then don't read. Flames will be used to cook bacon.
1. Public Enter-tit-ment and Fun

**Chapter Summary:** Itachi didn't want to go to the club, especially since this one in particular was known for its lascivious nature, but Anko might just change his opinion on this place.

 **Pairing:** Itachi Uchiha x Anko Mitarashi

 **Characters:** Itachi Uchiha, Anko Mitarashi, people in the club

 **Warnings:** Anal Sex, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, Exhibitionism, Voyeurism, Sex Toys, Breast/Tit Fucking, Public Sex, Masturbation, Anal Gaping

* * *

Itachi sighed quietly to himself as he walked in the club that he was asked to be at. He saw almost every occupant either dry humping each other or doing…something. When he saw the person he was supposed to meet, he immediately walked to her and ignored the "offers" of some of the people. He sat down next to his associate in the booth. "Why of all places would you want to meet here?" he asked.

Anko just smirked as she downed another shot of sake. "Why not? No one will ever suspect of us meeting here and we won't have to worry about what our associates will think," she said. Her gaze went to a couple not too far from them, seeing that the woman had her legs spread wide open as her lover fingered her. She looked at another couple and saw the man had his woman against the wall as he fucked her from behind. "And plus, we get to see live and raw porn. This is great public entertainment and fun. What man doesn't like this?"

"This man certainly doesn't," Itachi quipped, downing a shot of sake. "My idea of entertainment is not watching these people grope and fuck each other."

The kunoichi chuckled and leaned over to him, pressing her large chest against his arm. "Oh really? So what is your idea of entertainment, Uchiha? Reading a book? Maybe a smut magazine? Or maybe you're really lecherous that you read Jiraiya-sannin's series?" She nipped at his ear then licked down to his chin and pressed her breasts more against him. "I bet that's it."

He side-glanced her. "Or perhaps it's because I prefer pounding into a nice, tight, and wet cunt in person rather than fantasizing about it…or maybe I would actually like to show these people how a real fuck should be done," he said.

"Mm, you're getting me all hot and bothered with your dirty talk, Itachi," she said huskily. She reached down under her skirt and rubbed herself through her mesh suit. A wet spot was already forming, making her glad she didn't wear panties today.

He smirked and looked at her hand. "Really? Get on the table and show me," he ordered. She smirked back and got on the table, sitting in front of him. He watched as she lifted her skirt and spread her legs to show him. He pressed his fingers against the wet spot and slowly moved them around, seeing her thighs shake a little.

Anko threw her head back when he pushed his fingers harder against her covered clit, making her moan. "Oooh, Itachi! More! Touch my pussy more!" she cried out. Her breath caught in her throat when he moved them down and poked at her asshole. "Oh fuck…!"

"I can only do so much since your mesh suit is in the way," he told her teasingly.

"Then cut it open! Just get your fucking fingers in me!" she growled.

"Then do it yourself," he calmly replied, pulling his fingers away. "Show me how desperate you are…"

She reached down and grabbed her mesh suit in between her thigh then pulled it hard, ripping it right off. Her glistening pussy and twitching asshole were now on public display to him and anyone else walking by their table, but she didn't care. She reached down and shoved two of her fingers into her pussy and began fucking herself with them. She used her other hand to pinch at her nipple through her mesh suit as she fingered her cunt. "Fuck yes…," she moaned. She saw Itachi looking at her and noticed that his hand was inside in his pants and could see him jerking himself off. "Mm, enjoying the show?"

"Less talking, more entertaining," he growled at her, moving his hand a little faster. Normally, he would be a little put off at the fact that they were in public, but right now he didn't care. All he could focus on were her fingers in her snatch. It was an erotic sight to see her hole getting wetter with each thrust of her fingers and how swollen her clit was. Anko reached down to grab her bag with her other hand, continuing to touch herself as she dug around looking for something. Once she found it, she pulled it out. He saw that it was a rather large vibrating butt plug. She brought it up to her mouth and licked at it, making sure she wet it enough. While she was occupied with doing that, Itachi bent his head down and started rimming her. He felt a small wave of her juices wash over him and used some of that to help him loosen her asshole.

Anko nearly screamed when she felt him nip around her hole. "AH! ITACHI!" She felt him move away then brought the plug down and slowly pushed it inside her ass. Once it was fully inside, she turned it on low then started fingering her cunt again and used her other hand to rub her clit slowly.

Itachi couldn't stand it anymore. Before she could react, he reached over and pulled her trench coat off and tossed it on the booth seat. After that, he yanked her skirt off along with her shin guards and sandals, tossing them aside. He didn't give her any warning and just ripped her mesh suit off, leaving her completely naked and exposed. A few people had gathered around their table to watch them. Itachi didn't pay them any attention and grabbed a string of six centimeter anal beads connected to a connected to a remote control. He stood up and smirked down at her. "You wanted to come here for the public entertainment and fun," he stated. "Now, entertain the public and show them your dirty cunt. Tell them how much you love having cock inside you."

The kunoichi whimpered as she shifted around to face the majority of the people looking at them and reached down to spread her wet lips open. "I love having cock in my pussy. I love it so much that I need to get fucked every night and filled with cum until I can't move. And I always keep toys with me in case I desperately need something inside me."

"Good girl," Itachi complimented. "For your reward, I'll put these beads inside your cunt." He reached over and slowly pushed them inside. When the last one went in, he turned the vibrations on low and saw her shiver a little from the pleasure. "Now, kneel before me." Anko got off the table and knelt down in front of him as he took off his shirt and tossed it on top of her trench coat then unzipped his pants. His cock sprang out from the confines, standing tall and proud at her with some precum at the tip. He saw her eyes go wide and chuckled. "Put those large tits to good use, Anko."

Anko cupped her breasts and pressed along his hardened length and began rubbing them up and down. She could hear some people, mostly men, cheering her on as she continued. She bent her head down a little and licked at the tip of his cock whenever it would pop out from between her large tits, moaning at the taste of the precum on it. Itachi ordered her to squeeze them tighter and she did as she was told, squeezing them even more around him. "Like this?" she asked him.

He nodded and thrust his hips a little faster. "Yes, that's it. Move them faster." He growled when she did so, feeling the need cum soon from the stimulation. "Fuck, your tits feel so good." He felt her tongue flick against the slit and squeeze her tits more. When he felt his orgasm nearing, he pushed her back and aimed his cock at her face. "Here it comes…" He stroked his dick a few times and groaned as he came on her face and breasts, even shooting a little bit in her mouth.

Anko mewled as she got covered in his cum and licked some of it off her chin. She grinned up at him as he sat down to catch his breath. "Was that satisfying?" she asked cheekily. She saw that even more people surrounded them and were now either masturbating by themselves or each other, and that a few of them were fucking each other. She got back up on the table and spread her legs as far wide as she could, turning the vibrations on high for the beads and the plug. Her fingers tugged at the string of the beads, moaning when she felt her pussy tighten up as if to keep them in. She moved her hand up to her swollen clit and started rubbing it slowly as her other hand moved down to plug and began fucking herself with it. She grinned to the people watching her, rubbing her clit faster. "Like what you see?" she moaned out.

"Yes!" most of them said.

"Fuck your ass harder!" a man shouted.

"Yank those beads out!" another one shouted.

The kunoichi laughed breathlessly as she moved the plug faster, her breath hitching when she pinched her clit and tugged at it. "Ooh, yes…," she purred. She bit her lip to keep from crying when she tugged harder at her clit, almost feeling herself cum from the pleasure of it, but kept her orgasm at bay. She wanted to make this last a little bit longer. Bringing her legs up near her head, Anko moved her hand to hold one cheek away while the other hand kept fucking her ass with the plug. She slowly pulled it out then pushed it back in then pulled it out again. The audience was given a great view of her asshole, gaping and the rim of it wet from the juices flowing out of her pussy.

Itachi continued to sit back and watch, stroking his renewed hardened cock slowly and enjoying the view. He could see that all of the men without partners were doing the same thing, only at a much faster pace, and that some of them looked ready to jump Anko at any second. And though this was a place that sharing partners was a common thing, he wasn't going to let them have her. Maybe if they asked nicely, he let finger her or spank her tits, labia, and/or ass, but none of them could fuck her. Anko wasn't interested in having different men inside her, and he wanted to be the one to absolutely ruin her holes.

"Yes! Oh, yes! FUCK! Oh fuck!" Anko breathed out, moving the plug at a furious pace that her ass cheeks were jiggling. She moved her free hand back up to her clit and began rubbing it in short, quick circles. "YES! Oh Kami, I'm close!"

"Cum, you whore!" one of the men shouted.

"Pound your big ass!" another one told her.

Anko looked back at Itachi, mewling when she saw him stroking his cock and licked her lips. He smirked at her then looked down to where she was fucking herself with the plug. She looked back at the people watching her, moving her hand frantically on her clit along. "I-I'm cumming! CUMMING!" Her back arched as she came, her cum spurting out of her pussy like a geyser. Some of it landed on the table and the rest of it landed on the floor in front of her. A few men went down to lick it up, mumbling that she tasted good. Anko let her legs down, breathing hard as she came down from her orgasmic high. Both the butt plug and the beads were still in her, and still going strong on the vibrations. She looked over to Itachi and gave him a breathless laugh. "Well…?"

"I think you need to get those toys out," he stated. He stood and pulled her legs back up, giving her bottom a good smack just so he could see her twitch. His hand moved to her sopping cunt, tugging at the string then pulled it out in one try.

Anko cried out as she came again, seeing that a lot of people, mostly men, watching them were now masturbating. She yelped when Itachi turned her over onto her stomach and had her bent over the table. Her legs were too shaky to hold her up so she didn't bother trying to stand.

Itachi didn't bother warning her as he thrust into her cunt, fucking her hard and fast. He wanted to show these people that none of them would be able to fuck like he could. That despite being on display at the moment, her body belongs to him. He grabbed onto her hips as he pumped harder into her. He could feel the strong vibrations coming from the plug still lodged in her ass and making it more pleasurable for the both of them. Deciding to leave it there for now, his hands latched onto her breasts to use them as hand holds. His thrusts became more frantic as he went faster, still keeping them hard.

The kunoichi was moaning loudly with each thrust, loving how his cock was very long and thick that it always filled her up nicely and left her satisfied after each fuck, making her want more. "That's it, Itachi," she moaned out. "Filling my hot pussy, over and over again." Her fingers brushed against her clit then started rubbing herself in time to his thrusts. But she wasn't going to last much longer, after cumming two times already, her pussy was very sensitive and already contracting around him. "Itachi, I'm gonna cum!"

"Go ahead," Itachi said gruffly as he continued fucking her hard and fast, playing with her tits. He felt her walls contract around him and a strong flood of her juices gush around him. Though he was tempted to, he managed to hold off his orgasm and kept still inside her. Once she had loosened up enough, Itachi pulled out of her and flipped her over on her back. She looked up at him with wide eyes as she still recovered from her orgasm, and he grinned at her. "We're not done just yet, Anko. I still need to cum." With that said, he thrust back inside her tight twat and began fucking her again. He noticed that quite a few people surrounding them had cum when she came a few seconds ago and were now back to either masturbating or fucking each other.

"Fuck, how did he not cum?" a woman asked.

"I wouldn't have been able to survive that death grip her cunt had on his dick," a man said.

"I would let him fuck me like this if I could last that long," another woman stated.

Anko chuckled as she enjoyed getting fucked again. None of these hussies would ever know what it felt like to be filled like she was at the moment. She doubt they would be able to handle his girth like she could. Hell, she was surprised that her holes always somehow managed to go back to being tight after every fuck despite him stretching them so obscenely wide that no matter how much she tried to clench them afterwards, his cum would be running down her legs. She felt Itachi pump into her harder, making her moan loudly. She knew by the end of this night that she wouldn't be able to walk, but it was going to be worth it. "Oh yes! Just like that, Itachi!"

Itachi didn't say anything and just continued pounding into her. The people surrounding them were encouraging him to fuck her pussy nice and hard. He picked her up and sat down with her straddling him. He continued to thrust up into her, holding onto her ass cheeks. "Ride me," he ordered gruffly.

She nodded and began moving her hips up and down, moaning loudly as his cock hit the back of her womb and stretching her wide. She looked back at the people watching then looked at Itachi, kissing him heatedly and nipped at his lower lip. "Fuck my butt," she said. "Please fuck my butt with the plug." She felt one of his hands move down and grabbed the toy then began fucking her in time with her movements.

The people around them watched in fascination as the kunoichi rode the male ninja's cock like a mad woman and he fucked her ass brutally with the plug still inside her. Her lovely butt cheeks were practically bouncing wildly with each thrust as were her tits. Itachi pulled the plug all the way out, making a sloppy slurping sound then pushed it back in.

Anko moaned as she slowly lifted herself and stood shakily. She reached down to pull out the plug from her ass, groaning in arousal when her asshole struggled to keep it in. Once it was out, she bent over the table and began shaking her bottom at him, making her cheeks clap against each other. "Ready for my ass?" she asked sultrily, giving him a wink. "Because I know it's ready for you…"

He smirked then forced her to get on the floor on all fours, pulling her cheeks apart, showing her hole to the public. "Good, now let them all see how ready you are," he told her.

She mewled, making her hole twitch and gape. "Mmm, thank you all for watching us," she told the people. "I'm happy that you've enjoyed the show so far." She brought her fingers to her asshole, inserting them in then brought them to her mouth. "And I hope you enjoy the finale." She gasped when she felt Itachi slide his dick into her ass, moaning loudly as he started pounding into her. Her hand moved down to brush at her clit. "Oh yes! Yes! Just like that!"

Itachi held nothing back as he ripped into her, watching her ass bounce against his hips with each thrust. His pace was fast and harsh, loving how her asshole stretched to accommodate his girth. Both of them weren't going to last long, since she came two times already and he came not too long ago. Plus, her ass was practically squeezing the life out of him despite having the plug in her for a while. He spanked both of her ass cheeks a few times.

Anko screamed out in pleasure as she felt him go deeper into her, feeling her stomach swell a little from his brutal thrusts and felt like her ass was gonna turn inside out. "Oooooh, fuuuuuck! YES! AH! Yes, fuck me!" she all but begged, moving her hips back. She moved her hand faster against her clit, feeling another orgasm near. "Ooh! Itachi! I'm not gonna-AH! YES!-last!"

"Neither am I," he growled into her ear. He stood up while still inside her and hooked his arms under her legs, picking her up and sat down on the booth seat. His hips kept moving as he fucked her like that.

The kunoichi continued her cries and moans of pleasure as she rubbed her clit rougher, feeling a little more hot since she the people around them were cumming or getting close to it. She felt Itachi slide his hand down to her pussy, helping her rub her clit then shoved four fingers into her and began fucking her just as brutally as her ass. "Oh Kami! I'm cumming!" she told him. "CUMMING!" Her muscles tightened around his hand and his cock inside her, spurting her juices all over his hand and on his balls.

Itachi didn't last much longer and gave her one more hard thrust, shoving his cock as deep as he could go and emptied his load into her. She gasped when she felt stomach bloat a little from all of the cum inside her.

Anko moaned as he pulled out then turned around and straddled him. She gave him a cheeky smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Mm, did I change your mind about this place?" she asked, nipping at his lower lip. Most of the people that had been surrounding were now minding their own business, having cum when the two of them came or still standing around as they recovered from their orgasms.

He smirked at her, popping her bottom. "A little. I still prefer having fun in our home," he told her.

"But now, most of these men and women should stop bothering us and making offers," she said.

"Or perhaps, they're even more determined to get in our bed," he pointed out.

She shrugged nonchalantly. "Eh, let them try." She looked over to their clothes, remembering now that her mesh suit had been ripped off and now she only had her trench coat, skirt, shin guards, and sandals. "You ripped my mesh suit."

He chuckled at her slight pout. "At least you have most of your clothes and it's the middle of the night. So no children should be out at this time."

"Fine, but you owe me another round when we get home," she told him, kissing him harshly. "And I'm going to be in charge.

Itachi just nodded and gave her a small grin. "Whatever you wish, my lady."

* * *

Next chapter coming soon...

Will fix any mistakes later.


	2. Customer Satis-fuck-tion Guaranteed

**Chapter Summary:** Anko has been captured and is going to be used to satisfy some men that had paid to use her luscious body for their personal entertainment. Will she remain strong or will she become their willing slave?

 **Pairing:** Anko Mitarashi x ?/six men

 **Characters:** Anko Mitarashi, unknown group of men

 **Warnings:** Anal Sex, Vaginal Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Fisting, Double Penetration, Triple Penetration, Multiple Penetration, Gangbang, Bukkake, Orgy, Moresome.

* * *

She was blindfolded. Her hands were bound behind her and she could feel they were hooked to something that was probably connected to the ceiling. Whoever tied her up knew what they were doing, because she couldn't even loosen the bindings. "Wh-Where am I?" she asked shakily. She could sense that there was someone near her, or some people.

"I see you've woken up," a smooth deep voice said. "Good, because this would've been boring if you stayed asleep during the fun." Whoever he was, he suddenly grabbed her hips and held her in place. "As you can see, gentlemen, this one has quite the body on her and a pretty face."

Anko struggled to get away from him, but he had a firm grip on her. "What's going on? What's happening!?" she shouted. She tried using her chakra to help her take the bindings off, but it was no use.

"I'm not convinced," said another deep voice, coming from in front of her. "What else is so great about her?"

"Sure, she looks great in clothes, but does her body look good without them?" another man asked.

The man holding her chuckled darkly. "Oh, it's quite lovely without clothes. Shall I let you see?"

"Show us!" a man demanded.

Before she could react, her clothes were suddenly torn and cut off, leaving her naked in front of the group of men. "No! Don't look!" Her nipples became hard from the cool air and she closed her legs to keep them from seeing her most private areas.

The man behind her cupped her breasts, almost like he was offering them to someone. "See? Such large and lovely breasts that are soft yet firm, a man can happily bury his face in, and slide his cock in between for a nice fuck." His thumbs and index fingers twisted her nipples lightly, making her moan and shiver from the stimulation. "And pretty pink nipples that are very sensitive and a good size to suck on."

She could hear several men talking amongst themselves as the man touching her continued to play with her tits. Another man spoke. "And her holes…? Are they still any good?"

Anko yelped when a hand smacked her bottom and she felt herself being turned around. The man bent her down a little then moved his hands down to her ass cheeks. He spread them apart, revealing her pussy and asshole to their sight. "Well, does this answer your remaining questions, gentlemen?" he asked. "I've personally checked her myself with my fingers, and I must say, she's very tight, virgin tight."

The kunoichi clenched her holes in a desperate attempt to keep them from looking at her. "No, stop looking at me!" she yelled.

The man holding her popped one cheek then began massaging her ass. "Gentlemen, I'm offering you a chance to use one of the top kunoichi of Konoha's body for your carnal pleasures. A chance to absolutely destroy, ruin, wreck, rip, break, stretch, and tear her holes apart. A chance to use her for your every dirty fantasy. And…" He chuckled darkly as he gave her ass a healthy squeeze. "To make this strong woman into the biggest and filthiest cum slut and cock whore ever. Come next time, she'll just get on all fours and let you have her. You'll be the masters and she'll be your willing slave."

"Deal," one of them said.

"Good," the man said. He grinned to the other men as he held her legs apart to show her quivering cunt and twitching asshole. "Gentlemen, I present to you, Anko Mitarashi's doors to her exquisite body." He moved his hands down to her labia and spread the swollen wet lips to show off her twitching pink walls and engorged clit. "Her front door, as you can see, is very pink and still virgin tight despite being fucked here a couple of times. If you take this hole, you'll have the wonderful experience of feeling her juices gush around your cock like a flash flood." He moved his hands up to hold her large butt cheeks apart. "As for her back door, it's virgin tight as well, but very well-experienced to give her a rough, hard pounding. If you take this hole, I highly recommend doing it doggy-style. And do it really hard to see her cheeks bounce and jiggle." He let her go and backed away. "So, let's have fun with her…"

Before Anko could say anything, the hook holding her up was suddenly gone though her hands were still bound. The man holding her pushed her to the side and she landed on what felt like a large bed. A pair of hands grabbed her thighs and pushed them apart as she felt more men getting on the bed. She felt a tongue lick at her inner thighs before stabbing itself in her vagina. "Ah! Stop this! N-Not there!" Small shivers of pleasure were running down her spine as it moved around insider and brushed against her clit. She felt a hand roughly grab her breast and squeeze it while another man sucked on her other tit. The tongue that had been inside her lapped at the skin in between her holes, making her shiver more, then started licking her asshole. She felt one of the men bend their head down to her pussy and sucked on her clit. "Stop licking me down there, you perverts!"

"Now dear, these men paid good money to have your sexy body. The least you can do is be a good girl and call them Masters," the head guy told her.

"Call me, Master One," the one groping her breast said.

"Call me, Master Two," said the one rimming her.

"Master Three," the one sucking her tit mumbled.

The one eating her pussy pulled his head up, giving her clit one last lick before telling her. "Master Four."

"Then, I'll be Master Five," said the one stroking his own cock. He aimed it to her face and began rubbing the tip along her cheek, smearing precum on it.

The head guy smirked as he watched them molest her luscious body. "Call me, Headmaster. And we'll call you whatever we want, Anko. And you'll respond to it. Understand?" All of the men backed away and he stood in between her legs.

She shook her head and struggled to get free. "No! Let me go, you bastards!" She cried out when she felt him push two fingers inside her, feeling his thumb rub her clit. "Oooh, yes!" she hissed, feeling another rush of her juices spill out as she tightened around his digits. She felt him insert two more fingers in her, thrusting harder and faster, making squelching noises with each thrust. "Oh fuck! I-I'm going t-to-AAH!"

"No, no. you're not going to cum just yet," Headmaster told her, pulling his fingers out.

Master Four grabbed her as soon as Headmaster moved away and turned her over on her stomach and lifted her hips up. He positioned his cock at her asshole, spreading her cheeks with his hands. "I'm going to rip her asshole apart." He slowly pushed his dick inside her, inch by agonizing inch. It was such an erotic sight to see his cock stretch her hole this much. He began thrusting into her at a medium pace, wanting to take his time.

Anko screamed as the cock in her moved deeper and deeper into her rectum. She felt him pull all the way out and sighed in relief, only for Master Four to shove his cock in her with one thrust. "AHHHH! NO!" she screamed as he pulled out until the tip was inside then ripped into her again. "No! It's inside my butt!" She screamed when he did it again a few more times and began going a little faster and harder, making her asshole stretch obscenely wide. "Stop doing it so hard in my butt! I'm gonna break!"

"That's the whole point of this slut," Master Four grunted as he continued pounding into her. "Your ass is mine right now." He picked up his pace and started slamming into her as hard he could, loving how insanely tight she was and how hot her large, plump ass looked bouncing and jiggling against his hips with each thrust. His hands held her hips in place, enjoying her helplessness in this situation. All she could do was just stay on her knees and let him and the other men enjoy her body. Her ass was definitely worth the price and even better at the fact that he got to have it first before the other men would wreck her. All of them watched her plump ass bounce against Master Four's hips as he began pumping into her.

Anko couldn't stop herself from mewling as her ass was deliciously violated by his cock slamming into her over and over. Despite not wanting this, she couldn't help but feel hot as he filled her asshole. "Mmm, fuck yeah," she breathed. "More…"

"What was that?" Master One asked. "Did we hear you moan for more?"

She nodded and shook her ass. "Yes."

"More what?" the second clone asked, grabbing one of her ass cheeks.

All of them waited for her to answer, seeing her shake her head after a few minutes. "More…," she said huskily, knowing that they were going to be shocked for what she was about to request for. Any other time, or person, she would not have been like this, but right now her body was feeling too hot. "I want you…"

"Want us to what?" Master Four asked her, pulling out of her ass.

She whimpered at the lost. "My holes…all of you…your…"

"Our…?" Headmaster inquired. He knew what she wanted from the way she shook her ass.

Anko groaned, knowing that they were going to make her say it. "Your cocks! I want you to fill my holes with your cocks! Fuck them, stretch them, and rip them apart until they're overflowing with your cum!"

Headmaster looked at her in shock for a moment then recollected himself, pulling her up by hair and growled in her ear. "If we do that, you are not going to fight us when we free you, you will let us use your body however we wish, and let us cum wherever we want, on you or in you. Understood?"

She nodded desperately, practically yelling her reply to him. "Yes! Yes, I understand! Please fuck me, Master! Give me your cocks!" She felt the rope around her wrists unwrap from them, but kept her hips in invitation and moved her hands back to spread her ass cheeks, feeling her asshole and cunt twitch in anticipation.

Headmaster didn't say anything as he released her and took off his clothes along with the rest of the men. Nothing was hotter than a strong woman like Anko Mitarashi begging them to fuck her. All he needed now was… "Who wants which hole?"

"I still want her ass," Master Four told them. He knelt behind her and aimed his dick at her puckered hole. "Do you want that, slut? Want me to fuck your dirty little asshole? To fill it with my cum?"

"Yes. Violate my dirty little asshole with your cock. I want it!" she pleaded. She cried out loudly in pleasure when she felt the head of his cock push past the first ring of muscle. She moved her hands down near her head and lifted her upper body up as he pushed all the way in. "Mmm…yes! YES!" she screamed as he began moving.

He couldn't help but watch as his cock disappeared into her ass with each thrust, amazed at she was responding and even trying to get him to move faster. "Her ass…is super tight," he hissed. He stopped thrusting into her, making her whine, and pulled out.

Anko gasped as she was forced to stand up, not knowing what was happening since she still had the blindfold on her. Suddenly, one of them lifted her up and loosely wrapped her legs around his waist. She could feel a cock brushing against cunt, moaning as she rubbed against the head. She heard him chuckle and nip at her ear.

"Not yet, Anko," Headmaster whispered in her ear. He held her above the Master Four's cock, making sure that he was perfectly lined up with her ass. "Ready?"

She didn't have time to wonder what they meant as her asshole was suddenly lowered onto Master Four's cock, screaming as it ripped through her tight hole and sending sharp spikes of pleasure down her spine. "Oooohhhh! FUCK!" Master Four resumed fucking her, thrusting even harder than he was before, making her even wetter. She moved her hand down in between her thighs, but she was stopped just as her fingertips barely grazed her clit.

"Don't even think about it," Headmaster told her. "I think we have a better use for your talented hands."

Master One and Master Three pressed their cocks against the hand they held. "Start stroking or we might just stop altogether and leave you here like this for anyone walking by," Master One ordered gruffly.

Anko didn't argue and began moving her hands, alternating from fast, jerky strokes to slow, sensual strokes that would tease them. She could feel her butthole getting looser as Master Four continued pummeling into her. But of course, Headmaster immediately noticed it and smacked the side of her ass.

"Tighten your ass. Or your pussy will be left empty," he growled.

She immediately tightened around the dick inside of her. "I-Is that b-better-AAH!- Masters?"

"Much," Master Four replied.

Master Two pushed her down against the Master Four's chest and straddled her so that his cock was in between her large breasts. "I'm going to use these for my own pleasure. Do you object, slut?"

Shaking her head, she arched her back slightly. "No! Use my body for your pleasures!" She felt his hands grabbed her tits roughly, pushing them together as he began fucking them. She mewled when her nipples were squeezed so tightly that she swore she would've cum if he'd held them for a little bit longer. She relaxed her back when he ordered her to and nearly screamed again when Master Two twisted her nipples and pulled her up by them, then began fucking her tits like that. While it wasn't as stimulating as when he had them pressed together, he loved how bouncing her big firm globes felt against his cock and causing her pleasurable pain by playing with her nipples like that.

Just when Anko thought she'd had enough, someone turned her face to the side and felt a cock press against it. Master Five smeared the little bit of precum on her cheek then nudged her mouth. "Open your mouth," he ordered quietly. He saw her do as told and swiftly forced himself all the way in. He felt her gag a little, but didn't wait for her to adjust to his size or pull away, he started fucking her mouth roughly.

Headmaster watched as the men were having their ways with Anko's succulent body, seeing that her pussy was leaking profusely, coating the Master Four's balls as he fucked her ass. He rubbed the length of his cock against her wet slit, watching it quiver and leak even more juices. "I think it's time I finally give her what she wants," he stated. "Should I?"

"I don't think she wants," Master One said as she continued to give him and Master Three hand jobs. "Her cunt doesn't look desperate enough."

Anko whined around Master Five's dick in her mouth, trying to move her hips up so that he would know she wanted it. She knew she was going to be a writhing mess from this after they were done with her, but she didn't care at this point. Her body was desperate for cock right now and all she needed to finish it off was one of them fucking the hell out of her pussy.

"I think she's trying to say something," Master Three said. All of them stopped their thrusting and looked down at her.

"Well, what is it?" Master Four asked her, staying completely still in her ass. "Do you want him to fuck you that badly?"

Anko couldn't see anything but she looked to where she last heard Headmaster. "Fuck…fuck my pussy…Headmaster," she breathed lustfully. "I want all of you…Destroy my holes!"

Headmaster brutally thrust into her pussy then he and the other men started fucking like she wanted them to. He looked down to where their bodies were joined, watching his cock slide in and out of her, and her juices spurting with each thrust. "Don't worry," he grunted in promise. "We'll stretch your holes real nice."

"AAAAHHH! Oh Kami ooooh Kami! YES!" she screamed when Master Five pulled out of her mouth for a few seconds before shoving his dick back down her throat. She moaned around it, bobbing her head as fast she could even though her head was at a bit of an odd angle. She rubbed her thumbs against the tips of the cocks she held in her hands then moved them down to cup their balls. Her pussy and asshole were getting pounded into and she knew if they came inside her, there was no way she'd be able to walk without their cum spilling out.

"I-I'm gonna cum," Master Five announced with a grunt as he continued fucking her mouth. The rubber band holding her hair up had become lopsided at some point during this orgy, and he pulled it off as well to let her hair loose. "Fuck! I'm cumming!"

Anko barely had time to react as she felt hot streams of cum shoot down her throat and swallowed it eagerly, moaning at the sweet yet salty taste. She felt him pull her away by hair as he shot even more of his thick cream on her face and hair. Once he was done, she swallowed the cum that was in her mouth.

Master Three groaned when he saw her cum-covered face and pulled away from her hand, moving his cock to her face. "Suck it," he ordered. He watched her eagerly pull him into her mouth and began sucking his cock like a pro. She bobbed her head quickly, licking her way down and sucked on his sac. He pulled her by her hair and forced his way back into her mouth.

She eagerly kept sucking off Master Three until she felt another hand grab her hair and forced her away from the cock that she was sucking, only for another cock to be shoved into her mouth. Anko almost gagged from the force of it, but she didn't. She began sucking off whoever was fucking her mouth at the moment.

"Mm, she really does love sucking cock, doesn't she?" Master One asked, thrusting into her mouth. He looked over to where her pussy and ass were getting pounded, seeing that her juices were still spurting with each thrust. "Or it looks she just loves cock in general." He pulled her back and saw Master Three thrust back into her mouth as she started using her hand on his cock again. He looked down at her body, seeing the sweat-glazed breasts heaving with each breath she took while her pretty pink nipples were hardened and a little swollen from the earlier abuse as Master Two continued fucking her tits. He grabbed her hand again and forced her to start stroking his dick. "Fuck! Her tits do feel good," Master Two grunted.

Anko moved her hands to her breasts and began bouncing and rubbing them along Master Two's length as she continued sucking off Master Three. She pulled away when Headmaster and Master Four began a brutal pace, feeling them thrust harder and faster. "Oh yes! YES! Fuck my pussy and-OH FUCK! Fuck my ass!" She squeezed her tits tighter around the cock in between them and sucked on the head whenever it peaked out. After a few minutes, Master Two pulled away and aimed his cock at her chest, shooting his cum on them. She moaned as she arched into the spray, feeling his spunk cover her breasts. Just as he finished cumming on her, Master Three also aimed his cock at her, but came mostly on her face like Master Two. Once both of them were done, she rubbed her hands over her cum-covered tits, bringing her fingers up to her mouth to lap at the hot sticky sperm. "Mmm…" She whined when her pussy was suddenly left empty and glanced up at Headmaster. "Why did you stop?" she asked breathlessly. She gasped as she was pulled off the man below her, leaving her ass empty, and was forced on all fours. But she didn't have time to wonder what they were doing and felt Master Four rip into her ass again. "AH! Fuck!" She screamed in ecstasy as the man began pounding into her harder than before. Anko pushed herself back to meet his frantic thrusts, even shaking her hips around and tightened her asshole as much as she could. Master Four stopped thrusting into her, but watched as she eagerly moved back along his length. She felt someone's hand move down in between her thighs and started rubbing her clit vigorously Master Four grabbed her hips to hold her still as he started fucking her at his own pace. Her nerves felt like they were on fire as her walls contracted around the cock fucking her ass ruthlessly. "Yeeeeeesss, it... feels so gooood. Fuck me, fuck me, fuck meeee! Please don't stop!"

"I think we have ourselves a little dirty butt slut," Headmaster announced as he continued rubbing her tender swollen clit while his other hand smacked the side of her ass.

"Oh fuck oh fuck ohhh fuuuuck! Sooooo full," she cried out. "Ohhh, fuck me, fuck me. Fuck me until I can't walk! Tear my asshole apart!"

Master Four grunted with each thrust as he looked down at his cock disappearing into her and how her muscles felt like they were trying to milk him dry. "Damn, I'm gonna-" He didn't get to finish his sentence as he gave one last thrust and came inside her.

Anko gasped as she felt his cum shoot into her ass, clenching her anal muscles tightly around as she felt her orgasm near. After a few seconds, Master Four pulled out and shot the rest of his cum on her, the heat pooling in between her thighs became too much when she felt Itachi tug her sensitive clit harshly and screamed as she came, her juices gushing out onto the ground below her. After a few minutes, Master Four pulled out and she fell forward onto the ground with her hips still up.

Headmaster looked down at her ass, seeing her puffy abused hole twitching as semen leaked out. She slumped to ground, lying on her side as she caught her breath. He didn't care about that though. His cock was still hard and wanting her. He pushed her leg up and threw it over his shoulder, slamming his cock into her quivering pussy.

"OH! FUCK!" Anko clawed at the ground desperately as her pussy got plowed. She moved her hand down and rubbed her swollen clit in small, quick, short circles. Headmaster pushed her hand away after a few minutes then pulled out, making her whine. She yelped when she felt him pull her up to her feet and back against the wall. Her legs were too shaky to hold her up at this point, but he hooked his arms under her legs and held them up as his cock rammed into her cunt. Anko grabbed onto his shoulders and moved her hips as much as she could in this position. "OOhhh, fuck! YES! Mmmm yeah, baby. Fuck my pussy." It wasn't going to be too much longer now. She could already feel her next orgasm for the night near. She felt a few fingers rub her engorged clit as Headmaster continued to slam into her snatch. When the fingers pinch then tug at her sensitized clit, she screamed as she came for the third time that night and spurted out more juices than her previous two.

Headmaster didn't last much longer when he felt her walls tightened around his cock and slammed all the way to the hilt as he shot his cum inside her.

Both of them stayed like that for a while as they recovered. He pulled after a few minutes when his member had gone soft and released her leg. Anko didn't even bother to try and stand, plopping onto the ground with her legs spread wide, letting them see their work on her and her body. She shivered a little bit when she felt their cum leaking out of her pussy. She gave them a cheeky smile as she reached down; gasping softly when her fingers brushed over her sensitive loins and moved her fingers around inside her body then brought them up to taste their combined liquids. "Mmm…," she moaned.

"We haven't cum yet, slut," Master Five told her.

Anko looked up at his voice came from, wondering how hard their hardened cocks were and if she would even be able to do anything since she came so hard already. But she didn't even have time to react as they pulled her up as Master One lied on the bed, forcing her to straddle him. She felt Master Five position himself behind her. Both of them slid into her holes easily thanks to the cum that was inside her, but she gasped when Master Five pulled out. "Master…?" she asked confusedly.

"You're too loose," Master Five said, pushing his cock back into her cunt. "So why don't we double the fun in one?"

She didn't want he meant until she felt the other man press behind her and slowly pushed his cock inside along with the other cock already inside her vagina. Her eyes bulged as she felt her pussy got stretched beyond its usual limit. "FUUUUUUUUCK!" she screamed in surprise. "You're stretching me so much! Ohhh fuck, my pussy is going to tear, Masters! Ohhh yeeeesss! YEEEESSSS!" She knew she should feel violated with them using her body like this, but right now she could care less. All she wanted right now was for these men to fuck and ruin her pussy, her hips undulating as she squeezed her vaginal muscles tighter. "Yeeeesss! Ruin my fucking pussy! Fucking destroy it!"

Both men continued fucking her as the other four watched. Master One watched her tits bounce around wildly as he and Master Five drilled into her. He looked down at where they were all joined, seeing her labia was now swollen and framing their cocks nicely as they were thrusting. "She's really enjoying this," he murmured.

"Is she now?" Master Five grunted, going faster into her and nipped at her ear as he groped her breasts, tweaking her nipples. "Are you enjoying this, slut? Our cocks fill your pussy up so nicely, don't they?"

"Ohhhhh, yes! Oh, Kami, your cocks feel so gooood!" Anko shouted, enjoying every second of it. Both of their cocks had stretched her pussy beyond her limit, but she didn't care at this point. All she cared about was getting fucked then filled with their cum when this was all over. "Sooooo fuuuullll…." She tossed her head back against Master Five's shoulder as she tried to move in rhythm to their thrusts.

Both men were enjoying using her luscious body. Master Five grabbed onto her wildly bouncing breasts and used them as hand holds as he continued pumping into her while Master One moved his hand around to finger her asshole. Three fingers easily slid into her so he shoved his whole hand inside and began fucking her brutally. She screamed and would've slumped down on him had it not been for Master Five holding her tits.

"FUUUUUUCCCKKKK!" she shouted, feeling the hand move around inside her and stretching her asshole a little more.

"You like that, slut?" Master One asked her.

She nodded desperately, tightening around his hand. "YEEESSS! Oh please! Put a cock in my ass! I want more cock!" She felt Master One pull his hand out and spanked her, making her yelp at the sting. She moved her hands back to spread her cheeks as far as she could, showing off her gaping asshole. "Please fuck my ass, Masters. Fill it with your cum!"

Master Three positioned his cock at her asshole then slowly pushed in. Despite having a fist in her just a few seconds ago, her ass tightened up a little when he was all the way in. He spanked both of her cheeks, loving how they shook and jiggled. "Tighten your ass, Anko. Just because you're a cock-hungry whore doesn't mean your holes should be loose," he told her commandingly.

Master One slapped her tits when Master Five released then tugged at her nipples. "Such a tight body," he said.

Anko didn't say anything, leaning her head back against Master Three's chest. She didn't know how long they went at it in her body, keeping her muscles tight around them and feeling them drive deeper and deeper into her. Just as she felt that her eyes going to the back of her head, Headmaster grabbed her by the hair and forced his cock down her throat. Luckily, she was able to recover quickly and kept herself from gagging as he started fucking her mouth just as hard as the three men in her holes. She brought her hand to cup his balls as she began bobbing her head to meet his thrusts.

The two men in her pussy began going faster and harder into her, both of them feeling their orgasms close. "Gonna cum soon," Master Five mumbled, watching Master Three drill into her ass.

"Me too," Master One said, holding onto her tits.

She managed to pull away from Headmaster fucking her mouth, breathing heavily. "Please cum in my pussy! Fill me with your cum!" she told them then went back to sucking off Headmaster.

"You heard her," Master Five said with a grin. "Let's fill her cunt."

Anko nearly screamed when she felt them pick up the pace, whining when Master Three pulled out of her ass. But that didn't last long, moaning when both men in her vagina began spanking her ass. Her pussy tightened up and feeling the coil tightening in her lower belly. She moved her free hand down, feeling her normally flat stomach now bulging with each thrust then moved it down to rub her clit. "I'm cumming! Cumming!" she shouted, clamping around them like a vice as she came around them.

Both men managed to thrust into her a few more times then came inside her at the same time, filling her pussy to the point that her stomach swelled up from the amount. They pulled out of her and pushed her onto the bed. She laid on her side, rubbing her hand along her stomach and moaned as she felt some of their cum leaking out of her cunt. "Soooo full," she said. "I feel so full, Masters."

"I think you're forgetting that I'm not done with your filthy asshole yet," Master Three told her and flipped her over onto all fours, lifting her hips up. He pulled her plump cheeks apart, grinning at the quivering hole.

She gasped as she felt the head of his cock nudge her opening. "No, wait! Let me rest! Let me rest, Masters!" she pleaded. "I need to rest, please stop!"

Master Three pulled away and swatted her bottom, doing it for a few minutes until her skin was red. "You slut. You don't get to tell us when to stop," he told her then spanked her pussy from behind. "Only we say when this ends. Now, present your asshole and beg for my cock. Say, 'Master Three, please forgive me and fuck me like the butt slut that I am and fill me with my dirty hole with your cum.' And I might do it…"

Anko mewled as she did as ordered. "Master Three, please forgive me and fuck me like the butt slut that I am and fill my dirty hole with your cum."

He savagely thrust into her, fucking her with brutal and fast strokes like a bitch in heat. His balls slapped against her pussy with each thrust, the cum that was in her was now flowing out into a puddle below her. He smirked as he heard her moan and cry out in pleasure from each thrust. "That's it, slut. Keep this ass tight and I'll give you what you want," he said to her.

She felt one of the men grab her hair and lifted her head up, nudging his cock against her lips. "You know what to do," Headmaster told her. Anko opened her mouth and began sucking him off. She bobbed her head as much as she could at this angle and with Master Three fucking her ass. Headmaster held her still as he and Master Three thrust into her at the same time, making her eyes go wide at the rough treatment.

She whined when she felt the man behind her pull out then Headmaster pulled away from her. "Masters…? Did I do something wrong?" she asked them.

Master Three chuckled from behind her. "No, slut." He wrapped his arm around her waist and laid on the bed with her on top and facing away from him. His hands held her legs apart to leave her exposed then slowly slid his hardened dick back inside her. "But I think it's only fair that we double the fun in this hole too, don't you think?"

Anko couldn't think of what he meant since she was so focused on him being in her ass until she felt another cock rub against her pussy. "What…? What are you doing?"

Master Two smirked as he got his cock slick with her juices and cum leaking out of her vagina. "Oh, I think you know…," he stated then aimed his dick at her stuffed asshole.

Her breath hitched at the slow invasion in her ass, her eyes bulging behind the blindfold as she felt her ass stretch to accommodate both cocks. "F-Fuuuuck! Oh Kami! It's tearing me! My butt!" Small shivers of pleasure ran down her spine as they both started moving. "Oh, Masters!"

"Time to wreck this asshole," Master Two said. He and the other man pounded into her mercilessly, stretching her beyond normal. He looked down in between their bodies, watching him and Master Three thrust into her and how wide her asshole was to accommodate them. Her pussy was leaking profusely with both her juices and semen from her earlier romp, coating his and Master Three's balls and also slicking the rim of her asshole. Her breasts were bouncing around and he grabbed them, pushing them together then leaned down to lick her at her nipples. Anko gasped and grabbed onto his shoulders as he began sucking on them.

The other four men watched in amusement as their comrades fucked the kunoichi stupid, seeing that her head was resting on Master Three's shoulder and some drool dripped down from her mouth. If they pulled off the blindfold right now, they would see that her eyes had practically gone to the back of her head in pleasure. Headmaster leaned towards her and moved his hand in between her thighs, rubbing her clit teasingly slow.

Anko moaned and tightened around the cocks in her ass. "Ooooh, don't do that! It's too much!" she told him.

He gave her wet lips a hard smack. "Good, make them cum," he told her.

She felt him rub her clit faster, making her moan loudly and grab onto his wrist. Her muscles clenched around them tightly as she came again for third time, screaming as she did so. Both men grunted when they could barely move then it became too much for them as both of their cocks swelled a little bit before shooting thick loads of cum in her rectum. Her stomach swelled up even more from the amount they pumped into her to the point that most of it spilled out.

Both men pulled out after a few minutes and pushed her on the bed, watching both of her stretched holes leak their cum out. Anko's whole body shook from the immense pleasure she felt and from the aftershocks of her orgasm. Headmaster smirked as he held her legs apart and looked at the other men. "So, what do you think of her body so far?"

Master Four grinned at him. "Definitely worth it."

"Agreed," Master Five replied.

Master Two continued to look at her leaking holes. "And she is indeed virgin tight, but I doubt she is now that we're done with her." He stood up with the other men near the bed. "So, will she still be able to perform like this often?

Headmaster nodded, releasing her. "Yes. Despite her holes loosening during the act, they get tight again after a few hours of non-use. And as you felt, she can tighten them to the point of strangulation that will make you cum. The only difference you'll see in her than what you did at the beginning of this is that she'll willingly let you use her."

"Really? And what makes you think she'll no longer resist like she was trying earlier?" Master One asked.

Headmaster gave them a dark smile and forced Anko to sit up, cupping her tits in his hands. "Anko, you'll serve these men, won't you?"

She nodded mindlessly, her eyes still glazed in post-orgasmic bliss beneath the blindfold. "Yes, I'm your willing slave, Masters. I'm your filthy little slut that loves having your cocks in my body. Please use my body for your carnal pleasures." She got on the floor and crawled over to the nearest man, using her senses to find him, and began sucking him off.

Master Four groaned as her mouth engulfed his dick in one try. She licked the length of his cock then moved down to lap at his balls before sucking on one. His legs became shaky as she did that and nearly collapsed when she managed to get his whole sac in her mouth and hummed around him. "F-Fuck! She's really good at this," he managed to choke out. She pulled away, giving his balls a sensual kiss before licking her way up to the tip and swallowed his whole length again. Her head bobbed in a fast, jerky rhythm, moaning around him to make her throat muscles vibrate.

The other men soon circled around her, their cocks hard and still covered in cum from their earlier activities. Master Two pulled her away and nudge his cock against her lips. "You need to clean my cock, slut. You left it dirty," he told her.

The kunoichi eagerly sucked on his dick, moaning at the taste of their mixed cum covering him. She felt a rough hand grab her hair and pull her away then another cock was shoved into her mouth, fucking her hard. She felt his balls slapping against her chin while his hands held her head still. Two of the men grabbed her hands and she stroked them as they thrust into her grip. The rest of them stroked their own cocks, watching her pleasure the others. "Mmm, yes…," she moaned out, licking at tip of the cock that had been in her mouth. "Your cocks taste so good, Masters…"

"Such a good slut," Headmaster said. "Open your mouth."

Anko felt something pressing against her cheeks, guessing that she was surrounded by the men aiming their cocks at her. Before she could say anything, Master Two and Master Four came on her face, covering it with the hot sticky liquid. The other four also came a few seconds later, coating her tits and hair too. Anko moaned loudly as she felt their cum drip down her body. "Did I satisfy you, Masters?"

Headmaster smirked down at her and picked her up, placing her on the bed. "Yes, you did," he replied. He reached over and removed the blindfold from her. "Good girl, you deserve to have this taken off."

She blinked a few times to adjust to the lighting in the room and looked up at the man. "Thank you…Master Itachi," she said with a small smirk. She sat up and reached over to stroke his slowly cock. "And thank you for filling my body with lots of cum." She looked over her shoulder, seeing the shadow clones smirking back at her, and then looked back at him. "And of course for having the best hung shadow clones."

"Oh, we're not quite done just yet," Itachi told her. "They still need their…money's worth."

Anko gasped when one of the clones grabbed her ankles and pulled her towards him as the other shadow clones stood next to him. "Your holes may be loose, but we haven't completely destroyed them yet…"

A few hours and many orgasms later…Itachi was taking pictures of a passed out Anko, who was almost completely and filled with cum. He took close ups of her cum-covered face and tits, a few of her pubic hair that had a few globes of semen on it, and plenty of her wrecked holes with cum flowing out of them like a river.

Though no one would ever see these images, he would keep them for his personal amusement.

* * *

Next chapter coming soon...

Will fix any mistakes later.


	3. Anko Mitarashi is Ass Your Service

**Chapter Summary:** Jiraiya won't deny that he's not looking forward to staying at Itachi and Anko's home(on Tsunade's orders) during his stay. Though he is looking forward to being able to look at Anko's sexy body and fantasize about the things he would do to her. But he might just get more than a good room…

 **Pairing:** Jiraiya x Anko Mitarashi

 **Characters:** Jiraiya, Anko Mitarashi, Itachi Uchiha

 **Warnings:** Anal Sex, Vaginal Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Breast/Tit Fucking, Masturbation, Bukkake.

* * *

"And please, feel free to ask her for anything you need," Itachi told him.

Jiraiya sighed inwardly, cursing Tsunade for not letting him stay at an inn. Apparently, she was that afraid of him causing a scene with 'his whores' and causing a ruckus. It's not like he actually fucked them, contrary to popular belief, he'd never been with a woman. His wide girth made it really hard for him to get in let alone fuck them, so the only thing he could do was finger them.

And so now, here he was…being escorted by Itachi Uchiha to his home with Anko Mitarashi. Not that he minded that too much. Especially since Anko was definitely a hot sight to look at. He would give anything to have her naked and fuck her doggy-style. It would be a hot sight to see her ample butt bouncing against his hips. But of course, it was just a fantasy. Even he had to admit that Itachi was a good-looking man and that she would never glance at anyone else. "Okay," he replied.

They finally reached the house and Itachi unlocked the door. "I'll be back tonight after I finish some errands for the Hokage. Do you have any questions, Jiraiya-sensei?"

 _Yeah, can I fuck your woman stupid and cover her in my cum?_ He thought to himself, but shook his head and gave the other man a small smile. "No, I'm good, Itachi-sama. Thank you for letting me stay here."

The younger man nodded and opened the door for him. "You're welcome. Anko is here and she'll take care of your _every_ need while I'm gone. Please, treat this as your home." And with that, he disappeared.

The sannin stood there and blinked in confusion. Was it just him…or did Itachi put an emphasis when he said _every_? Maybe he was imagining things. It's not like the younger man would let him sleep with his girlfriend. Anko was a catch that no one would share. Though he did wonder how kinky they could get in the bedroom.

He walked into the home, gasping at what he saw.

Anko Mitarashi was sitting on the couch in all her naked glory with three fingers in her pussy. She didn't seem to know that he was there as she moved her fingers vigorously and pinched her nipple with the other hand. He couldn't help but watch her. It wasn't every day that he got a sight like this. His eyes were practically glued to the fingers fucking her cunt then traveled down to look at her twitching asshole. He wondered if she liked having anal sex or getting fingered there.

As if reading his mind, she moved her hand from her nipple and sucked on two fingers before moving them to her asshole. "Fuck…," Anko breathed, inserting both of them into her tight hole. She began fucking both of her holes furiously, like it wasn't enough for her. "How long are you going to stand there and watch, Jiraiya-sensei?" She opened her eyes and looked right at him, grinning. "Don't you wanna do this? Or do you intend to keep watching?"

He didn't know what possessed him at the moment, but he walked over to her and pulled her fingers out of her ass, replacing them with three of his own. They were much longer and thicker than her fingers, but she didn't seem to mind him shoving them in her tight hole. It was so much tighter than he imagined, clenching around his fingers. Jiraiya watched as his fingers fucked her ass rather brutally, seeing her asshole stretch around it. The only thing he could do with prostitutes was finger them and he wouldn't even get to fuck them in any way since all of them would complain that his girth was too wide just as the head of his cock would barely penetrate them. Yet here was Anko Mitarashi, a high-ranking ninja and fiancé to Itachi Uchiha, moaning like a whore and clenching around his fingers, begging for more.

"Mmm, fuck yeah. Get that cock in me, Jiraiya-sensei," she moaned.

He pulled his fingers out, spreading her legs wide open. He didn't know why, but he felt the primal need to show her his dominance and to let her know that he was going to do the things he wanted to do. "I'm going to eat your pussy and asshole first."

Anko growled at him. "Dammit, fuck me! I want your cock inside me!" Before she could snap at him some more, a large hand slapped her pussy. She gasped from the slight stinging pain and tried to close her legs, but Jiraiya held them open. Anko then tried to grab his wrist, but then her wrists were suddenly cuffed behind her and she knew that he was using chakra cuffs. He spanked her twat again and she bit back a cry of pleasure, feeling her body getting hotter at the brutal treatment.

Jiraiya spanked her cunt another six times, rubbing his fingers over the swollen puffy lips. "I'm going to fuck you when I feel like it, Mitarashi-san. I'm not going to heed to your orders. _You_ are going to heed to _my_ orders and needs when I tell you to. If I want to eat your filthy holes out then I'm going to eat them out. If I want to fuck these lovely tits-" He reached over and gave both of them a few hard slaps. "-then I will fuck them until they're covered in my cum. Is that understood, Mitarashi-san?"

She moaned at his declaration, feeling her pussy leaking profusely. "Yes, Jirai-"

"Call me Master Jiraiya," he ordered, slapping her cunt.

"Ah! Master Jiraiya! I understand Master Jiraiya!" she cried out.

"Good," he stated, snapping his fingers so that the chakra cuffs disappeared. "Now, present your holes. I might consider them worthy of my cock."

Anko lifted her legs up then moved her hands down to spread her pussy and ass cheeks open. "Like this, Master Jiraiya?"

He groaned at the sight, her pussy leaking juices like a slow stream and coating the rim of her ass, nodding. "Yes, just like that…" He leaned down, licking at her asshole and saw her shiver as her fingers almost lose grip. He nipped at the skin between her holes, hearing her yelp. "Keep your cheeks spread. If you let them go…I will punish you. Understand?"

"Yes! I understand!" she shouted, keeping a firm grip on her ass cheeks.

"Good girl. You should be honored that I'm rimming your ass," he told her, swirling his tongue around the clenching hole. He looked at her twitching pussy that leaking profusely as he continued tongue-fucking her asshole. He brought his finger up and shoved the tip of it inside then pulled it out, watching the hole gape. "Such a dirty little whore. Do you want a cock in you that bad?"

She nodded, shuddering when she felt his tongue slide into her asshole. "Yes! I want your cock in me, Master Jiraiya! Use my body! Fuck whichever hole you want! Just please fuck me, Master!"

He pulled away from her and smirked, standing up. "Then undress me, Mitarashi-san."

Anko was immediately on her knees in front of him and began to undo his pants, wanting to hurry up and have him inside her. Once she pulled them down, his hardened cock sprung out. She gasped as his size, feeling her juices gush onto the floor below her. While he was about an inch and a half shorter than Itachi, he was much wider than him. She could barely wrap her hand around Itachi's cock, but she knew she would barely be able to wrap her hand around two-thirds of Jiraiya's cock. No wonder so many women said they couldn't handle his cock. He was well-packed.

Jiraiya noticed how wide Anko's eyes got when his hardened length was in front of her as he pulled off his shirt and everything on his upper body. "Well? Finish pulling down my pants," he ordered, smirking when he saw her come back to reality. He watched her toss his pants aside once she took them off completely along with his shin guards and sandals. "Now, go to the couch and stand on your knees, facing away from me." She did as he ordered, even resting her hands on the edge and bent over a little to present her luscious ass. He walked over to her, spanking her bottom then grabbed the smooth round cheeks and spread them wide open, leaving her asshole exposed. "I'm going to fuck you here first, Mitarashi-san…but I want you to beg for it."

She nodded, looking at him over her shoulder. "Fuck my little, dirty, slutty asshole, Master Jiraiya! Fuck it, stretch it, tear it apart! Fuck me like the butt slut that I am!"

Jiraiya didn't say anything as he slowly pushed his cock inside her, groaning at the tightness surrounding him. He continued pushing into her, unable to believe that she wasn't complaining about his girth. If anything, he could see that she was getting a little impatient. His cock was already one-thirds inside her. He'd never been this far into a woman's ass before. So he continued slowly thrusting, watching her ass expand to accommodate him. She still hadn't said anything, only moaning. He was almost all the way in, only two more inches left. Jiraiya almost felt like jumping in joy, preferably take a picture, that he had gotten this far. "Mitarashi-san…can I take a picture of this?"

Anko blinked in confusion, having not expected a question like that while his dick was in her ass. "What…? Why do you want a picture of this?" She looked at him, seeing a slight blush on his cheeks.

"I've…never gotten this far inside," he admitted. "Plus, I want this as inspiration for my next novel and I need pictures to look at as references! Your wonderful ass would be excellent inspiration!"

She gave him a cocky grin. "Then…it's a good thing, I've been having this recorded."

He around, now sensing something in the room, but he couldn't see what. "What do you mean?"

She groaned, clenching her ass around him. "Don't worry; let's just say you'll get more than a picture with a decent angle. Hell, you'll even have close ups if you want them."

Jiraiya shrugged and decided to go with it. If he was going to be recorded then he was going to make sure he gave her the ass pounding of her life. He shoved himself all the way in her, making both of them groan in pleasure. "Now, how about I start splitting your asshole apart?" He didn't give her a chance to respond and pulled his cock out until the head was the only part inside then immediately drilled into her. He continued this at a slow, steady pace just so he could enjoy the sight of her ass stretching for him and how good her walls felt squeezing him like she desperately wanted his cum. "Fuck, you feel so good around me, Mitarashi-san!"

"Ah! Yes! YES! Thank you, Master Jiraiya!" Her breath hitched when he began going faster and pounding into her harder. "Ooohh fuuuuuuck, yes! Oh Kami!"

Jiraiya moved his hands up to her hips, using them to hold her still as he ripped into her. He loved the sight of her ass cheeks vibrating against his hips as he fucked her, her tits bouncing around wildly, and how wet her pussy felt when he balls slapped against it with each thrust. "Tell me, Mitarashi-san. Is my cock enough for you?"

"Yes yes yes YES!" she chanted. "You're stretching me so much, Master Jiraiya!" She gasped when he gave a rather hard thrust. "Oh fuck, my asshole is going to rip apart! Fuck me, fuck me, FUCK ME!"

He didn't hold anything back as he began drilling into her. He'd never been able to fuck all the women he'd been with. All of them gave him hand jobs, tit jobs, let him finger them, or he'd been force to finish himself off with his own hand. Now that he had a woman who could take his cock inside her, he was going to make sure he made this worth it. Who knew when Itachi would let him fuck his woman like this again. "Don't hold back your yells and moans, Anko-san. I want to hear you tell me how good it feels to be violated by me."

"I love your cock inside me, Master Jiraiya! It's so big-FUCK YES!-and hot! So heavy!" She pushed back against him, crying out with each thrust. Her insides felt like they were getting shoved to chest and her rectum felt like it was going to turn from the inside out. The only person that ever made her feel like this was Itachi. "Oh fuuuuuuuuucccccck! YEEEEESSS! Keep fucking me, Master! Rip my asshole apart! AH YES!"

Jiraiya continued drilling into her ass, hoping that whatever was recording them would get a close up of her asshole around his dick. All that could be heard was the sound of skin slapping against skin and their loud moans. "So tight, Anko-san," he growled. "I'm going to destroy your ass-" He groaned when he felt her ass tighten. "-so bad…that you won't even need stretching. You're just going to spread your lovely cheeks and fall right down onto any cock wanting to fuck you."

She laughed, moving her hand down in between her drenched thighs and began rubbing her swollen clit. "Mmm, I hope that's a promise, Master." She gave him a cheeky smile. "Then I hope you make the same promise to my pussy…it wants your cock too."

He smirked back then changed their positions so that he was sitting on the couch with Anko sitting on top of him with his cock still lodged in her ass. "If you want me to make that a promise…then you better start moving, Mitarashi-san."

Anko whimpered as she removed her hand from her thighs and started fucking herself on his cock. "But Master…I…"

"What?" he asked teasingly. "'Master, I love your cock so much that I need something in my pussy.' Is that what you wanted to say? Or do you want me stop fucking your ass?"

She shook her head as she continued to riding his cock. "Oooh, no. Please don't stop!" She started moving faster on his dick, clenching her muscles tighter. "Your cock feels so good in my ass!"

Jiraiya grinned as he watched her move up and down his cock. It was a hot sight to watch his cock disappear into her tight orifice and see her anal muscles spread all around him. He moved his hand to the front, brushing his fingers along her labia. She was so hot and wet down there that he was almost tempted to pull out of her ass and start fucking her pussy. He leaned up to nip at her ear as he squeezed her tit with the other hand and he shoved two fingers into her wet hole. "After I'm done tearing up your asshole, your pussy is next. I plan on destroying it to the point that you'll need two cocks to satisfy it." He pushed his last two fingers inside her and started pumping it hard.

The kunoichi felt the coil in her belly tightening as her orgasm neared. The sannin's words of promise to tear her holes apart were pushing her extremely close to the edge especially with his fingers fucking her pussy. "Close...so close..." Suddenly she was pushed off, making her gasp in surprise then whined at the emptiness. She was pushed onto the floor and on her back. Jiraiya stood over her with his back facing her. Anko couldn't help but admire his back muscles and ass. He was a very well-muscled man for his age.

"Lift your legs up, Mitarashi-san," Jiraiya ordered.

She did as she was told; gasping when he grabbed her hips and lifted her a little so that her body was nearly folded in half. "Master Jiraiya!" she breathed out when she felt his cock rubbing against her cunt. At this point, she didn't care which hole he fucked, she just needed to cum. "Fuck me, fuck me, fuck meeee!"

The sannin grinned as he moved his hands to her ass, resting his hands on the large firm cheeks. "Oh, I'm still not done with your asshole, Anko-san. So let's try this at a different angle…" He thrust into her ass once again, groaning at how the angle somehow let him go in deeper. His large balls slapped against her pussy with each thrust, making it spurt every time. Jiraiya went for broke, using all of his strength to fuck her like he wanted.

Anko was shouting loudly at this point. "More! More, more! So good! Sooooo fuullllll!" She shoved four fingers into her pussy and began fucking herself in time with his frantic and rough thrusts. "So rough, Master Jiraiya! You're tearing my asshole apart! Don't stop!"

"I'm not stopping until I fill this dirty little hole with my cum," Jiraiya grunted. "Does it feel good, Anko-san?" He chuckled when he saw her shove her other four fingers into her pussy along with the others, somewhat amazed at how stretched she can get. She was definitely a wet dream come true with how flexible she is and how she loved getting fucked.

"It feels incredible in my ass, Master! Go faster! Deeper! I don't care what happens to my asshole!" she screamed, rubbing her clit roughly with both thumbs. "Fucking rip it! Violate my ass with your cock! Use my body however you want!"

Jiraiya popped both butt cheeks then pulled them as far apart as he could. He could feel his orgasm nearing. With the combination of her anal muscles clenching him like a vice, her fingers fucking her cunt, her dirty words, and the sight of his cock drilling into her now puffy hole, it was becoming too much. "Anko-san…close-NNGH!-to cumming!" He slammed into her with one really hard thrust then stopped moving and looked back at her. He grinned as he pulled all the way out then brutally drove into her, making her breath hitch. "Now…to fill your slutty butt hole with fresh hot cum." He began his rough thrusting again, feeling his peak near.

"Oh fuck oh fuck ohhh fuuuuck! Fill my dirty little hole with your cum, Master Jiraiya! I want it in my ass!" she screamed. "P-Please, can I cum!? I need to cum, Master!" Her nerves felt like they were on fire

He grunted as he continued pounding harshly into her with reckless abandon, fingers digging into her large ass cheeks. "Cum!" he shouted to her.

Anko's muscles contracted around him tightly, milking his dick for his load as she screamed very loudly. Her pussy spurting juices everywhere, on her thighs and even some landed on her face and tits. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! FUUUUUCK!"

Jiraiya didn't think her asshole could've gotten as tight as it did at the moment. Her anal muscles had tightened so much that he could barely move. Giving her one final harsh brutal thrust, he shouted her cry of pleasure to the ceiling as he came inside a woman's body for the first time. He felt his cum shoot into her like a strong flood.

The kunoichi purred when she felt him pull out after a few minutes. She could feel his cum inside her, warming her insides and threatening to leak out since he came a lot, even Itachi didn't cum this much though it was close. The older shinobi knelt down as he lowered her hips and caught his breath. Anko didn't bother to close her legs, wanting him to see his handy work on her body. She lifted herself up with her elbows, giving him a saucy grin. "Did I satisfy you, Master Jiraiya?"

He grinned back at her then looked down, seeing her asshole was a little puffy and twitching. "I'm very satisfied, Anko-san," he replied.

She chuckled as she lied back against the floor. "You don't have to be so formal, Jiraiya-sensei. I think we're more than 'close friends,' don't you agree?"

"If that's what close friends are, then I want to hang out with you every day," he said.

"Mmm, you can always… _ass_ me and Itachi for a room whenever you visit," she said with a wink. "We'll make sure you're nice and cozy."

He laughed. "What else do I get _ass-_ ide from a nice and cozy room?"

Anko purred as she spread her legs. "My body, however you wish."

His breath hitched in his throat at that. The thought of having her do whatever he wanted and however he wanted it done was a good reason to stay in Konoha for a while. "Why are you offering this to me? And is Itachi okay with this?"

"Hn, he's more than okay with this. Both of us have been wanting…someone else," she told him. "We usually have shadow clones for something like this, but we wanted an actual person who loves to have fun." She gave him another wink. "Plus, we knew about your problem in bed. Despite you being a pervert, even you deserve a good fuck. Which, I hope I provided you with."

"So, every time I visit…I can have you whenever, wherever, and however I want you when I'm in Konoha?" he asked. "And I can use you two as inspirations for my novels?"

"Master Jiraiya, if you want to me walk around naked, suck your cock in the Hokage's office, and fuck me in the ass in the middle of Kohoha, I'm all yours." She sat up and reached over to his cock, slowly stroking it. "As long as you throw this bone in me."

"And I do remember you saying something about recording this?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yes, Itachi and I love to watch our own home videos sometimes. We can make you copies if you'd like." She leaned over to nip at his ear, rubbing her tits against his chest teasingly. "You can see me take two dicks in my pussy. Or you can watch me walk around with toys in my holes. We even have a video of me masturbating in my mesh suit."

Jiraiya thought about as she continued stroking his softened cock that was now slowly getting hard again. It would be something nice to look forward to whenever he visits Konoha, not to mention her body…all his imaginations were nothing compared to the real thing. Considering that she managed to take his whole dick inside her ass was impressive. "So if I want to fuck you in an alley…"

She smirked, moving her hand faster along his length. "I'll gladly spread my legs for you anywhere, Master Jiraiya." She licked at the tip of his cock. "My body can be your cum dump." She sucked the tip for a few seconds before swallowing all of his hardened length in one go.

"D-Don't worry about it, Anko-san," Jiraiya said shakily as he pulled away and stood up. He knew that just because of his width alone would be a good reason why no woman would suck him off. They all complained that he was just too wide.

She growled, kneeling in front of him and grabbed his cock, stroking it hard and fast. "Master Jiraiya, unlike all those hussies that you've been with…I can handle a cock," she said. "And I said you don't have to be so formal now. Now, can I please suck your cock?" She leaned down a little to lap at his balls, even taking them into her mouth as she continued to look up at him. "You can use me _however_ you want, Master Jiraiya. I can take it."

The sannin looked at her for a few seconds. He growled as he pulled her away by her hair and shoved his whole cock in her mouth. "Little cock slut," he grunted as he held her head still as he fucked her mouth like he did her ass. She was taking it like a pro, moaning all around his length and even purred to make her throat muscles vibrate a little. He could see her hands playing with her tits as he kept brutally thrusting into her mouth, making his balls smack her chin each time.

She moaned as she continued sucking on his thick meat, feeling her pussy getting soaked at the thought of it fucking her later. And she would have this in her, no matter if he was willing or not. She was ready for him now, but she wanted to taste his cum first. Her tongue swirled around the head then swallowed his whole length in one go. She could feel the rough white hairs tickling her nose as she bobbed her head when she felt his grip on her hair loosen.

He pulled her away, smirking when he heard her whine again. "Shh, my little slut. You'll get my cock back in your mouth soon. But I notice you're squirming a little. Wanna tell me why?"

"I…I-I'm trying to keep your cum in my ass, Master," she replied, keeping her asshole clenched tightly though she could feel the cum was threatening to slide out.

The sannin lied down in front of her and gave her a perverted grin. "Then come here and I'll take care of it while you take care of me." Anko crawled over to him, straddling his head and brought her hips down. She leaned down to take him back into her mouth and started licking at his swollen shaft. He pulled her ass cheeks apart, seeing her hole was quivering in struggle to keep all of his cum inside. "Relax your muscles, Anko," he commanded. Her muscles relaxed and a stream of cum began slowly leaking out of her. He lapped at it as it flowed out, feeling her body shudder in pleasure. Her anal passage began gaping and spreading. "That's it, Anko. Let all of that cum flow." More cum leaked out and he lapped at it, rimming around her hole then shoved his tongue inside. He pulled back, blowing some cool air at the gaping hole. "Shit, you're gaping, Anko. Keep your asshole like that."

The kunoichi bobbed her head as she continued deep-throating his dick. His wide girth almost made her choke, but she managed to keep her gag reflex in check. She pulled away to lick at his length like a cat licking cream, moaning at the taste of his precum on the tip.

Jiraiya's eyes rolled to the back of his head when she sucked harder on his pulsing shaft, making his orgasm near faster since he was still recovering from earlier. "Fuck! I'm cumming!" He came mostly in her mouth then pushed her back as he aimed his cock at her face, shooting the rest of his load on her face.

Anko moaned as the hot spurts landed on her face and swallowed the cum that was in her mouth. She smiled up after he finished. "I told you I can handle a cock."

Jiraiya didn't know how, but he felt his cock hardening again. Either Anko did something to make him like this, or he was very horny. Then again, any man or woman would get horny for a woman like her. Her sexual prowess was the stuff of fantasies, and they didn't hold a candle to the real thing. No wonder Itachi made sure to claim her real quick. But for the moment, she was his… "Show me your cunt," he ordered.

The kunoichi smiled as she lied back down on the floor and opened her legs, using her fingers to spread her wet swollen lips in between her thighs. "Like what you see, Master Jiraiya?" she asked.

His fingers grazed her swollen clit, making her shiver. He continued running them along her pink walls as her juices leaked out from the orifice. He leaned down so that his face was level with her cunt and began eating her out. Her hands grabbed onto his hair as he shoved his tongue deeper into her hole and two of his fingers moved around inside her. He didn't want to make her cum just yet and pulled away after a few minutes, but kept his fingers inside her. "I think it's time I obliterate this filthy hole." His fingers moved faster in her, making loud squelching noises as they fucked her.

She nodded desperately, moving her hips against his fingers and her hands grabbing his wrist to encourage him to move faster. "More! I want more, Master Jiraiya!"

The sannin grinned as he pulled his fingers out, bringing them up to his mouth to lap at the hot sticky juices coating them. "More, Anko?" As in more fingers? Or…something else?"

"Your cock! Please fuck my dirty dripping pussy," she yelled.

"Then roll over," he growled. She rolled over onto her hands and knees, exposing both holes. He could see her pussy glistening from when she came earlier and that she was still very wet. "Lower your chest, but keep your hips up." She followed his orders, mewling in submission as she did so. His cock was aching to be in her wet pink hole. He aimed it at her opening, rubbing the head teasingly slow against it then slowly pushed his cock in.

Anko gasped as her pussy was stretched by his large cock, feeling it stretching her wide to accommodate him. "Oh fuck! Fuck! Yeeessss!" she chanted. "Fuck my pussy!"

Jiraiya brutally thrust into her after she said that, deciding that going in slow just wasn't his style. Her pussy felt like heaven around him with its clenching walls all around him, her juices practically drowning his cock, and how hot it felt. "Fuck, your cunt is so tight, Anko."

"All the more to pleasure you with, Master Jiraiya," she breathed out, looking at him over her shoulder.

He smirked at her, standing up a little on his feet while still inside her. "Time to wreck your pussy…" He began slamming into her brutally and at a steady pace, in no hurry to have this end soon. Like her ass and mouth, it was his first time being inside a pussy and it was better than every fantasy. Then again, Anko Mitarashi was proving that all his fantasies were nothing compared to the real thing. Men would kill to have such an experienced woman with her assets. Breasts that are large and soft, but still firm. Her waist wasn't too thin or too thick, but just right, it looked really sexy whenever his cock penetrated her and he saw it swelling each time. And those hips…wide enough for a man to grab onto so she can get fucked nice and hard. Her legs were in great shape and not too muscular, and those thighs were drool-worthy. Last and certainly not least, her ass…large, plump, and utterly fuckable, and her pussy…wet, tight, and always ready for a good pounding. He held her hips still as he started moving faster and thrusting even harder, seeing her ass vibrating with each thrust. Her juices were spurting each time and making loud, sloppy squelching noises. "Fuck, Anko…your cunt is so wet. Making all these dirty noises. Your pussy must really love cock, huh?

"Yes! It does! Filling my hot pussy, again and again!" she said to him. She felt him slow his thrusts then stop altogether. Her vaginal walls clenched around him in desperation to get him moving again. "Don't stop, Master! Keep fucking me!"

Jiraiya pulled out of her body and spanked her bottom really hard. "Little slut, I told you that _you're_ going to follow my orders and fulfill _my_ needs first," he said commandingly. "Perhaps a little discipline is needed." He turned over on her back and slapped her tits a few times. "Now, don't you dare try to force yourself to sit up. You're going to take your punishment like a good little whore." Before Anko could react, Jiraiya brutally twisted her nipples and pulled her up by them, holding her upper body up by them.

"Master Jiraiya! OH KAMI! Forgive me, Master! Please use me however you wish! I don't care!" she shouted.

"And what do I get if I forgive you?" he asked, pulling her nipples harder.

She felt her juices gushing out onto the floor and her orgasm nearing despite him not being inside her. But she wanted him in her before she came so she managed to hold it back. "Anything! Please, Master Jiraiya," she begged.

"Good girl," he said, releasing her nipples. He scooped her up, hooking his arms under her legs and stood up, pressing her up against the wall. His cock rubbed against her swollen cunt teasingly as he held her right above it. His hands lowered to grab onto her ass, squeezing and bouncing the large, plump cheeks. "Kami, your body is perfect, Anko. Better than anything I can write about," he said to her, giving her ass a healthy squeeze.

The kunoichi purred, rubbing her pussy against the head of his cock. "Mmm, thank you, Master Jiraiya."

He slowly lowered her onto his hardened cock, groaning at the feel of her hot, wet cavern. He gave her no time to adjust and began fucking her ruthlessly. Her hands grabbed at his shoulders for support as he slammed into her tight cunt. He looked in between their bodies, seeing his large dick sliding into her. The swollen lips framed his length nicely, stretching wide when he thrust all the way inside her, and her juices were spurting with each thrust, coating his balls and cock.

Anko threw her head back as she enjoyed the man fucking her against the wall. She could feel his cock stretching her pussy in ways that not even Itachi could. It felt like his cock was reshaping her insides to fit his wide girth. She moaned loudly when she felt him pull out till it was only the tip in her then piston forward, slamming almost his whole length into her. "Fuck! Fuck me, Master Jiraiya! Your cock feels so good inside me!" He kept this up for a few minutes then pulled out of her completely before drilling his whole length into her in one thrust, hitting the back of her womb. Anko wasn't even prepared for that, convulsing around him as a torrent of her juices gushed onto his cock and balls, even spilling onto the floor. "Fuck…that was amazing, Master."

The older man stayed still as the woman in his arms squeezed her vaginal muscles around him, but he kept himself from cumming just yet. She had squirted everywhere, coating his pubic hair and even some of his lower torso in her hot sticky juices. He slowly pulled out when he felt her vaginal muscles loosen around him, looking down at her twitching wet hole. "You like how my cock filled you, Anko-san?" She nodded mindlessly, looking at him with lust-glazed eyes. He gently lowered her onto the floor, holding her hips close to his rock-hard cock as he stood above her. "I'm not done with your pussy yet, Anko." He slid back into her dripping wet hole, quickly going balls deep. This position felt like it almost allowed him to go deeper and make the penetration more pleasurable for both of them. "So tight, Anko-chan," he grunted. "I can fuck this pussy all day long."

Anko couldn't help but look at how her pussy was being ruthlessly fucked and his large balls slapping against her ass. Because of her earlier orgasm, her nerves felt extra sensitive, sending shivers down her spine, and felt like her body was on fire from all the pleasure her body was receiving. She lost track of time, not knowing or caring how they had been going on for. "YES! M-My pussy…is AH!-oh fuck. Don't stop!" she told him. "You're stretching me so much, my pussy is ripping apart, Master! Ohhh yeeeeessss!"

"Not stopping," he growled out, fucking her like a mad man. "Won't stop until your pussy is absolutely wrecked." He didn't hold back, thrusting savagely into her wet cunt.

"Oh Kami! You're ripping me apart! FUCK ME! I WANT IT!" she screamed. She looked up at their joined hips as he continued to rip into her pussy. With each thrust, she could see his cock making her stomach bulge a little. She moved her hand down to rub at where it was, moaning loudly as she felt it expand.

"Cum for me, Anko," he ordered her, moving his hips more forcefully and erratic. Her back arched as she moved her hand down to rub her clit raw and came hard, spurting juices out more than ever. Most of it covered his cock and balls, but a lot of it was spilling onto her tits and face because of the angle he was holding her at. Nothing had ever looked so hot than watching Anko get covered in her own juices. All of it became too much for him. "Fuck, here it comes, Anko!" Shoving his dick into her quivering cunt, he shuddered as he had the most intense orgasm ever, pumping a massive amount of cum in her womb.

The kunoichi continued rubbing her sensitive clit as his cum filled her up to the point of overflowing. She shivered when he suddenly pulled out and came on her tits and face. When he was done, she rubbed her hands over her breasts, smearing cum all over them then lapped at the excess on her fingers. "Mmm, tasty."

Jiraiya lowered her hips and knelt down next to her. "Fuck…you're something else, Anko-chan."

She smirked at him, too sore to move. "Did I still satisfy you?"

He nodded, leaning down over her. "Oh yes, you satisfied me very much. I've never cum that hard." His hands grabbed her hips and flipped her over. He couldn't help but grab her large rump, squeezing her tempting cheeks. "And I plan to have this ass later."

"Or you can have it right now," she said temptingly. She got on her hands and knees, bringing her bottom up to his face and began shaking her hips so that her plump cheeks bounced and clapped against each other. "You know you want it…"

The sannin couldn't tear his gaze away. His eyes were practically glued to the sight of her ass jiggling right in front of him. A lot of men would kill to have such a hot sight in front of them, and he considered himself a lucky bastard. Her ass looked so damn good, especially with her pussy and ass leaking his cum. He leaned forward, burying his tongue in her butthole as she pushed back against him. His tongue moved around in her fucked orifice, tasting his cum inside her. He pulled away and stood up, grabbing her arm and walked over to the couch. He sat down and looked at her, seeing her cum-covered face and tits along with her holes dripping his cum. "Why don't you spread those lovely cheeks and have a seat on my cock?" he asked with a smirk. She smirked back at him and turned around, spreading her ass cheeks and slowly lowered herself onto his cock. Both of them moaned at the same time as she began moving her body up and down his dick. "Fuck, your asshole is great, Anko-chan."

She laughed breathlessly. "And your cock feels amazing in my ass, Master Jiraiya." Her breath hitched when he suddenly lifted her legs up and held them apart.

"Hold your legs," he ordered. Once she got a good hold of her them, he moved his hand down in between her thighs. She was still extremely wet from both of their cum dripping out.

Anko moaned when she felt his fingers brush against her clit. He rubbed the swollen nub a few times then continued stroking her puffy labia. Then, without warning, he shoved almost his whole hand inside her vagina, leaving only his thumb free. She screamed as he began fucking her savagely in both holes. "MASTER JIRAIYA! OH YES!" She threw her head back against his shoulder as the hand in her pussy fucked her so hard that it was spurting everywhere.

Jiraiya could hear the loud squelching sounds coming from her cunt and even her asshole made obscene wet sounds thanks to all of the cum in her. He moved his hand faster and deeper into her pussy as he rubbed his thumb against her swollen clit. He could feel that he was close since he came so much already. His teeth tugged at the shell of her ear. "Does it feel good, Anko? To have me fuck your slutty ass again and have my hand in your dirty dripping pussy? Gonna make you cum so hard that your juices spray everywhere."

"YES! It feels so good! I love it!" she shouted. "I'm gonna cum, Master! Please let me cum!"

He rubbed her clit raw with his thumb, moving it quick and short circles, fucking her harder than ever. "Cum," he said gruffly.

Anko arched her back as she felt a strong flood of her juices squirt out, covering all of Jiraiya's hand and even spurting out on the floor. A few seconds later, she felt an eruption of semen fill her asshole to the point that her stomach bloated a little from the amount she had. "Mm, that feels so good, Master Jiraiya..."

Jiraiya rested his head on her shoulder as they came down from their orgasmic high. He didn't bother to pull his hand out, enjoying how wet and tight she was around it. He stiffened when he heard clapping coming from the entrance and his eyes widened at who he saw standing there.

"Itachi-san…"

* * *

Next chapter coming soon…

Will fix any mistakes later.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello fans!

No I'm not dead! Just been super busy!

But I'm working on the next chapter right now! My computer broke so I have to write it on my iPad.

Be patient my little dumplings!

:D

-unknown6629


End file.
